


Yellow

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, bottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Levi wanted to be good, wanted to push himself harder for Eren, wanted to make him happy, even if it hurt.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober Day 15: Overstimulation
> 
> As always, should you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment or reach out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eveningstargazer).
> 
> Kudos feed the demon! Please feed the demon, it doesn't bite...hard....
> 
> *disclaimer* appropriate evaluation of your partner is essential if a safeword is called, even if it's for a 'Pause' and not a full stop. Resuming when they are still struggling is a huge no-no**

"E---Eren," Levi begged, voice as shaky as his thighs that squeezed around Eren's waist. His ankles were hooked at the small of Eren's back, his ass firmly situated in Eren's lap. Eren smiled down at him, face soft but proud as he watched Levi writhe for him. Levi pressed his back into the mattress, grinding his ass down just to feel Eren's thick cock against him. He whimpered, frustrated that Eren remained in his sweatpants, hadn't made a move to fuck Levi properly all night, leaving him to be split open by Eren's favorite toy instead of his throbing cock .

"You're doing so good for me kitten, so strong," Eren murmured, plunging the toy in an out of Levi's stretched hole in long, slow drags.

"How...how many?" Levi asked, breathy and pleading as his heels dug into Eren's back, his toes curling with each thrust into his prostate. He had lost count, had been begging for what felt like hours but refused to safeword, determined not to disappoint Eren, to push himself to meet whatever goal he had in his mind.

"Mm," Eren hummed in thought, watching as Levi shivered and twisted his fingers into the sheets to ground himself, "this will make seven." Eren bent down to kiss Levi's thighs, careful to avoid Levi's cock as he marked the pale skin.

Levi's eyes fluttered shut, both exhausted and aroused by the information. His chest heaved, breaths uneven from his previous six climaxes but ready to push himself, to allow Eren to pull one more orgasm from his tired and trembling body. Raven lashes kissed milky cheeks as Levi panted, harsh breaths passing bitten lips. Salty tears gathered in the corner of Levi's eyes and leaving sticky, shimmering trails down his cheeks as Eren maintained his pace. A warm, tan hand rested on Levi's abdomen, pressing him down from where he had been unknowingly thrusting into the air. The pressure of Eren's hand shifted the long, thick toy within him, causing Levi to yelp and whine. Levi's eyes blinked open, tears now streaming down his face as Eren purposely repositioned the toy to miss his prostate but did not slow his thrusts.

"So beautiful when you cry," Eren breathed, admiring the harsh rise and fall of Levi's chest as he was assaulted with pleasure. Levi's cock stood thick and red, twitching against his abdomen, his balls tight against the base, ready to release but with nothing to give.

Eren smoothed his hand up and down the rough outline of the toy under Levi's muscles, pressing down now and then to elicit cries and whimpers from him. Levi shuddered, meeting Eren's bright emerald eyes with pleading silver. Eren relented, moving his hand to Levi's thigh to stroke there instead, the brief reprieve allowing Levi to catch his breath.

Once Levi's breath had evened, Eren began again, leaning down to take Levi's cock into his mouth as he had every other time, the added stimulation the last push Levi needed to tumble over the edge. Levi groaned, his back arching as the last drops of cum spilled into Eren's mouth. Eren's tongue laved at the underside of Levi's cock, the sensation sending another jolt up Levi's spine. Eren chuckled, the vibrations making Levi wince. Levi breathed deeply when his orgasm finally stopped, muscles twitching with aftershocks as Eren popped off his cock with a wet smack.

"So perfect for me, kitten," Eren cooed, petting gently at Levi's thighs and waist to help him keep calm as the toy slid out. Levi groaned as the hard cylinder of silicon moved against his rim, thankful that it wasn't ridged, unsure if he could have taken the added stimulation as it was removed. Eren tossed the toy to the side, smiling brightly at Levi, watching his lover rest and drift, chuckling now and then as Levi's body jolted with aftershocks, his nerves strung out and overworked.

Levi relaxed, happy and sated and thrilled that he seemed to have met Eren's goal. His face softened, eyes gone cloudy as he waited for the aftercare he just knew Eren would be excited to smother him in. A snarky comment sat on the tip of his tongue, ready to gripe at Eren for taking so long when he felt a slick finger rubbing at his entrance. His eyes shot open, panic crossing his features as he looked down at Eren, trying to catch his attention. Eren was staring down, watching the way Levi's hole twitched and spasmed, skin gone puffy and slick from all that had come before.

Levi realized with a sinking feeling that Eren wasn't done with him, expected more, expected better. Levi clenched his eyes shut, pressing his head back into the mattress to keep himself steady. Pearly white teeth bit into already chapped lips as Levi tried to stifle his cries, tried to prevent himself from screaming his safeword to get Eren to stop. Levi focused on his breath, begging his body to relax as two of Eren's fingers pushed through his clenching hole.

Eren hummed, enthralled as he watched his fingers being sucked into Levi's tight, warm, slick heat. Eren groaned as Levi's walls shuddered and trembled around his fingers, surprised the muscles had any strength left with how hard Eren had worked them. He pushed until his fingers were buried to the knuckle, biting his lip with excitement. He began to withdraw, waiting for the long moan the motion always pulled from Levi. 

Eren's brow furrowed at the silence that filled the room, at the stillness of Levi's legs, but when he looked up, Levi's head was thrown back the way it always was when he was just a little overwhelmed. He checked Levi's body for any signs of distress but found none. Eren smiled to himself, looking back down to watch the slide of his fingers back inside. Once they were fully seated, he curled his fingers up, pads caressing, feeling around until Levi's body jolted, but once again, Levi didn't make a sound. Eren paused and reached his free hand up, gently caressing Levi's side in reassurance. Levi nodded at Eren's silent question, willing himself to relax, knowing that his silence was causing Eren to worry. 

Levi released his bottom lip from between his teeth, the sharp taste of copper drawing his attention before the press of Eren's fingers drew it back. Eren was relentless, Levi's assurance that he was "ok", enough conformation for him to return to his plan. _Just a little more_ Levi chanted, his breath matching the pace of Eren's fingers rubbing against that bundle of nerves _I can go just a little more for him_. Levi steeled himself against the sensations, concentrated on his muscles, willing himself to orgasm so they could curl up in one another's arms. Eren's pace was even, quick but not harsh, fingers not slamming in and out but massaging, firm and sure. 

At a particularly well-placed stroke, Levi wailed, his back shooting up off the mattress, his hands flying out to grab onto Eren's shoulders. The look in his eyes sent a bolt of fear through Eren's heart. There were tears streaming down his face, his eyes panicked, his lip split from where it had been bitten. Eren halted everything, even before he heard the whispered "yellow" tumble from Levi's lips. 

Immediately, Levi's world shifted as Eren pulled him into his lap, holding him close and checking every inch of him for injury. Levi hadn't called "red," hadn't indicated he was hurt, just needed a break, but Eren was frantic none-the-less. Levi was mumbling, his face buried in the crook of Eren's neck as his panicked breaths fanned against heated skin. 

"Levi, talk to me. I need to be able to hear you," Eren said, voice steady despite his own alarm. 

"I'm so-so-rry," Levi panted into Eren's neck, whimpering and hiding his face in shame. He repeated it over and over, breath hitching around the words. Eren hooked a finger under Levi's chin, coaxing him to meet his gaze. When he saw Levi's bright red face and felt the short quick breaths, instinct kicked in. One warm, tan hand went to Levi's back, perfectly placed between his shoulder blades. The other grasped Levi's hand and pressed it to Eren's chest. 

"Levi, breath with me. I need you to focus on only that. In," Eren said, voice quiet but firm so as not to startle Levi further. Levi's breath didn't slow, the short pants and lack of air making his eyes go foggy. 

"Levi, baby, come back," Eren said, coaxing and gentle, "In...out, with me." Levi focused on the movement of his hand against Eren's warm chest, the steady rise and fall as Eren breathed, calm and even. Levi tried to match its pace, desperate to wipe the concerned look from Eren's eyes. 

When Levi's breathing had slowed, Eren removed his hand from Levi's, lifting it to cup a clammy cheek. "What are you sorry for, love?" Eren asked, emerald eyes searching Levi's face as though the tear tracks alone could provide an answer. 

Levi's breath hitched, face falling in shame, unable to meet Eren's eyes. "I couldn't do it," Levi whispered, his face contorting with disappointment. Eren couldn't help the small smile that twitched at the corners of his lips, overwhelmed with adoration for the perfect little creature in his lap. 

"Levi," Eren said, coaxing Levi to face him with gentle strokes to his cheek, "You could never disappoint me. You did so well, were so perfect for me. Why don't we get you a bath and curl up in those stupidly fluffy robes Hange got us last Christmas. "

Levi blushed, confused by Eren's response but calmed by the sincerity in his lover's voice. "Can--," Levi began, clearing his throat before starting once more, "can we try again?" Eren's eyes went wide at Levi's request, narrowing in concern as he searched Levi's face. 

"Levi, you called 'yellow'. I don't know if that's a good idea," Eren said, palm stroking up and down Levi's side. 

"No," Levi said, voice back to his strong, sure tone that made Eren's heart flutter, "I want to try again." 

Eren nearly shuddered at Levi's determination, his heart swelling with love, appreciative that Levi would challenge himself in such a way. 

"Call you colors if you need them," Eren reminded him, still nervous but trusting Levi to know himself better than Eren could. 

"I didn't call 'red', did I?" Levi snarked, before settling back into the mattress, wiggling around to get comfortable again, "I called 'yellow' cuz I didn't want to lose the opportunity to try again."

Eren chuckled, satisfied that Levi was back and excited to draw one final orgasm from the beautiful man beneath him. 

"It's not going to be easy," Eren reminded him, dancing his fingers down Levi's chest before wrapping them tightly around the base of Levi's cock. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Levi hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing into Eren's hold.

Eren smiled, situating himself between Levi's thighs before slicking up his fingers and pressing two against Levi's clenching muscle. He stayed there for several moments, stroking the pads of his fingers against Levi's entrance to relax the it. He heard Levi sigh, the slight rock of his hips signaling Eren to apply more pressure. 

As Eren's fingers slid in, Levi was lost. The deep, low moan Eren had been craving finally broke from Levi's lips, his body trembling as the pads of Eren's fingers stroked and caressed at the bundle of nerves he could always find without fail. Eren bent to kiss at Levi's thighs, sucking deep purple marks into pale flesh as his fingers pressed and prodded, spiraling Levi towards his final climax. 

"You're going to come for me, Levi, writhing on my fingers without a single touch to that leaking cock," Eren murmured, lips trailing up his thigh to kiss at the knee slung over his shoulder. Levi shuddered, feeling the first contractions of his peak starting low in his belly. These kinds of orgasms always took the longest, but when they finally washed over him, they lasted the longest too. Eren could keep him spiraling for several minutes, only relenting when his desperation to hold and kiss Levi took over. 

Eren worked him towards his peak, coaxing Levi forward with murmured words and steady fingers. With the precise strokes of his fingers, there was no need for harsh thrusts or even much movement at all, Levi's muscles contracting, pushing and pulling and moving Eren's fingers all on their own. Levi began to shudder, a low moan shattering into a whine as he trembled and shook, jostling Eren's fingers inside him more until the crest broke. His body arched off the bed, only his shoulders pressed into the mattress, heels digging into Eren's back from the intensity. Eren didn't relent, kept pressing and stroking, watching in awe as Levi's body went rigid, relaxed, and contorted again as wave after wave washed over him. 

When Eren could wait no longer, he withdrew his fingers, easing Levi back down before gathering him into his lap. Eren shifted, pressing his back against the headboard as he cradled Levi close, listening to his deep, slow breaths as his exhausted body curled into Eren's chest. 

"So good for me," Eren whispered, kissing the top of Levi's head and rocking him gently without realizing. 

"M'not a baby," Levi grumbled but made no move to stop the motion. Eren chuckled, realizing what he was doing but not bothering to stop the motion his body was determined to carry out. 

"Well then, kitten," Eren cooed, chuckling when Levi nearly purred as Eren scratched blunt nails in the short hairs of his undercut, "how about that bath."

Levi looked up at that, blinking blearily before nodding once and burring his face back into Eren's chest. Eren chuckled, gathering Levi into his eyes more securely before rising from the bed, making his way towards a hot bath and fluffy robes.


End file.
